


Bod klidu od rexluscus

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-18
Updated: 2006-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Kingsley poskytuje občasné útočiště svému špehovi. Ve své náruči.
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Bod klidu od rexluscus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus). Log in to view. 



> Napsáno pro Beth H jako pocta její povídce [Dovnitř ze zimy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921390)

\--------

Ze začátku to často ani nestihli do postele. Dělali to přitisknutí na těžké dveře hotelového pokoje, záda otlačená od zámků a řetízků a klik, kalhoty stažené do půli stehen a košile přidržené stranou, zatímco se o sebe otírali a přiráželi k sobě, otevřená ústa spojená polibky mezi horečnými vzdechy.

Později, náležitě svlečení a natažení na škrábavé hotelové peřině z umělotiny, spolu souložili s pomalou rozvážností, Severus s bradou položenou na Kingsleyho rameni a koleny pevně sevřenými kolem Kingsleyho žeber. Kingsley se častokrát vzepřel na loktech a díval se, jak se s každým hlubokým přiražením zachvějí víčka protkaná modrými žilkami, jak se tenké rty (lesknoucí se Kingsleyho polibky) trošičku pootevřou, jak se na štíhlém krku napnou šlachy. Pak vždycky zrychlil tempo a rukama objal Severusovu hlavu – aby ji při souloži uchránil nárazu na zeď, ale také aby beze slov řekl: „Chráním tě; neopustím tě, až budu mít, co potřebuju.“

Někdy, když byl čas, to dělali také v koupelně, Severus opřený rukama o skříňku, a sledovali, jak se zas a znova trhaně přibližují ke svému vlastnímu obrazu zamženému Severusovým horkým dechem. Potom Kingsley ozdobil Severusovy lopatky vlhkými polibky a Severus se přitom podíval z pod černého obočí do svých mračících se zarudlých očí a řekl třeba: „Co tady děláš?“ a Kingsley vždycky odpověděl, jako by ta otázka byla namířená na něj, i když si byl docela jistý, že nebyla. 

Zpátky v posteli Severus pokaždé usnul s hlavou v Kingsleyho podpaží, dlouhý studený nos přitisknutý na Kingsleyho lechtivá žebra, dýchání tak pomalé a hluboké, že ho Kingsley jednou nebo dvakrát skoro probudil, aby se ujistil, že se nezastavilo. O hodiny později ho Kingsley vzbudil jemnýma rukama ve vlasech, aby si mohli vyměnit útržky informací, o kterých předstírali, že jsou důvodem jejich schůzek. Pak někdy Severusovi dopřál dalších pár hodin, protože věděl, že tenhle smrti podobný spánek v jeho náručí, je jediný skutečný odpočinek, kterého se Severusovi dostává.

Kingsley se často ptal, napůl z legrace, jestli se k němu Severus vrací kvůli sexu nebo kvůli spánku. Ani jedna ani druhá odpověď mu nevadila.

\- konec -


End file.
